Coming full circle
by A Smiling Cat
Summary: Traduction - Il a commencé lors d'un vol et a terminé au commissariat. Kaito et Shinichi ont bouclé la boucle -Kaito/Shinichi- Un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Kaito... et la suite de "Case of the missing Gem", par Alice the Walker.


**Alice** a eu la gentillesse de me laisser traduire la suite de _Case of the missing Gem_, l'histoire qu'elle avait écrite pour l'anniversaire de Shinichi, Merci. La suite est un cadeau d'anniversaire pour Kaito, cette fois.

**Disclaimer :** Rien n'est à moi, les personnages sont à **Gôshô Aoyama** (joyeux anniversaire !) et l'histoire est à **Alice the Walker**

* * *

" Puisque je vous le dis, Nakamori-keibu ! C'est tout ce qui s'est passé.' La voix de Shinichi dépassa la porte du bureau de l'inspecteur et flotta dans les couloirs, attirant l'attention des deux adolescents qui marchaient dans cette direction.

" Je ne te crois pas, Kudô. Pourquoi se contenterait-il de laisser le diamant à côté de toi, après avoir étalé des roses partout sur le sol et toi par dessus ? Ça n'a aucun sens. Je veux savoir la vérité, Kudô, à propos de toute l'affaire.'

La déclaration de Shinichi et la réponse immédiate de Nakamori paraissaient intéressantes dans l'esprit de Kaito. Il attrapa Aoko par le bras, au niveau du coude, et entreprit d'accélérer l'allure tout en traînant son amie vers le bureau. D'après ce qu'il entendait du sujet de la conversation et au vu de l'irritation qui perçait dans les voix des deux protagonistes, il lui sembla que cette sortie au commissariat ne serait pas aussi inutile qu'il l'avait pensé quand Aoko l'avait décidée.

" C'était une blague, Inspecteur. Ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il fait ce genre de choses, complètement stupides.'

Etendant le bras pour ouvrir la porte en grand, Kaito tenta de ne pas trop réagir à l'insulte dirigée contre son alter-ego. Aoko avait un air étrangement satisfait sur le visage en entendant ça, par contre, pensa Kaito avec une certaine amertume.

" Il pourrait s'amuser comme ça avec une fille, c'est vrai, mais il n'a jamais fait ça à aucun de mes hommes.'

Pourquoi le ferait-il ? Ca serait simplement ridicule, et malsain, étant donné la différence d'âge (non-négligeable) entre lui et la majorité des officiers. De plus, il trouvait qu'aucun d'eux n'était réellement digne d'attention pour ce genre de choses.

" Peut-être parce qu'ils ne peuvent pas suivre son rythme suffisamment pour retenir son attention ?'

Shinichi était également spécial (et fascinant) par la façon dont il pensait, étonnamment très proche de celle de Kaito lui-même. Ce phénomène pouvait être successivement très amusant ou assez agaçant. La dernière fois, avec la montre, il avait été trop proche pour que Kaito soit tout à fait confortable. D'ailleurs, Kaito se demandait encore pourquoi Shinichi n'avait pas pressé le bouton tout de suite. Ca aurait été facile.

" Et Hakuba ?'

Shinichi resta figé à sa place l'espace d'une seconde, essayant de penser à quelque chose qui ne révèlerait pas ce qui s'était réellement passé.

A ce moment, Kaito et Aoko étaient tous les deux dans le bureau, debout près de la porte en regardant Shinichi Kudô se disputer avec l'inspecteur Nakamori. Peu de gens étaient assez courageux pour faire une chose pareille, notamment à cause de l'impressionnante capacité pulmonaire de l'inspecteur et de l'utilisation généreuse qu'il en faisait. A l'idée de flirter avec Hakuba et d'imaginer une histoire d'amour entre eux, Kaito se sentit mal et ne put retenir un petit cri de dégoût. Le bruit atteint les oreilles de Shinichi et Nakamori qui se tournèrent vers les adolescents, tous les deux surpris de voir Aoko et Kaito dans la pièce. Même si Kaito aurait probablement trouvé amusant de regarder Shinichi essayer de réprimer son embarras encore un moment, l'image de lui faisant à Hakuba ce qu'il avait fait à Shinichi était imprimée sur sa rétine. C'était une idée terrifiante, dans son esprit.

" Est-ce que tout va bien, Kaito ?'

Aoko étendit les bras pour attraper ses épaules et masser gentiment son dos. Elle avait l'air inquiète pour lui à cause de son brusque changement de comportement.

" On dirait qu'il est en train d'hyper-ventiler.'

Kaito s'immobilisa, stoppant sa comédie démesurée, quand Shinichi bougea pour prendre la place d'Aoko à côté de lui. Shinichi leva les mains et attrapa gentiment les épaules de Kaito pour l'asseoir dans l'une des chaises placées en face du bureau de Nakamori. Après quelques instants à repousser toutes les pensées contenant Hakuba au fin fond de son esprit, choisissant de se concentrer sur le jeune homme devant lui à la place, Kaito se sentit mieux, sans avoir envie de s'arracher les yeux avec une petite cuillère pour ne plus voir Hakuba.

" Est-ce que ça va mieux, Kaito-san ?'

Hochant la tête mécaniquement, Kaito pensa qu'il pourrait s'habituer au sourire que Shinichi lui adressa. Voir Shinichi gêné ou ennuyé à cause de son personnage de nuit était amusant, mais son côté tendre était une bonne surprise qui le rendit joyeux, un peu comme s'il avait bu. Quoique si Shinichi était une drogue, il était plus que volontaire pour devenir accro.

" Très bien.' Shinichi se releva de sa position (agenouillé à côté de Kaito) et se tourna pour faire à nouveau face à Nakamori. "Je vous ai dit ce qui s'était passé, Inspecteur, donc je vais y aller à présent. J'ai autre chose à faire que de faire des rapports sur Kaitô Kid.'

La position de Nakamori était visiblement hostile après cette déclaration, mais ce fut Aoko qui prit la parole.

" Donner à papa toutes les informations possibles à propos de Kid est très important !'

Les trois hommes se tournèrent vers la seule fille, dont l'expression indignée indiqua à Kaito qu'elle était prête à se lancer dans une de ses tirades. Il se prépara mentalement et fut le seul à ne pas être choqué par la violente explosion qui se produisit en réponse au regard sans expression que Shinichi lui adressa.

" Garder des informations rend encore plus difficile la capture du Kid ! Même si c'est embarrassant, ça ne peut pas être trop grave et ça peut aider tout le monde à arrêter ce voleur. Pourquoi voudrais-tu l'empêcher simplement à cause d'une stupide fierté masculine ?' A cet instant, Shinichi donnait l'impression qu'il allait protester, mais il fut intimidé par la force du regard d'Aoko. "Maintenant, tu vas nous dire ce qui s'est passé au vol du mois dernier et que tu caches. Ou es-tu en train d'essayer de protéger Kid de la police et de la justice ?'

Shinichi lui lança un regard noir, offensé, avant de jeter un coup d'oeil vers l'inspecteur, qui hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il était d'accord avec sa fille. Shinichi était maintenant celui qui émettait des ondes de colère, furieux d'être accusé d'aider un criminel, et il prit une grande inspiration pour se calmer. Kaito pensa que c'était bien dommage qu'il ait réagi de manière si négative à l'idée d'être associé à lui en tant que Kid. Il décida qu'il allait devoir travailler encore davantage pour gagner les faveurs de Shinichi.

" Il m'a embrassé et m'a souhaité un joyeux anniversaire. Si quelqu'un a besoin d'être protégé, c'est plutôt moi de lui que lui de la police.' Il fusilla Nakamori du regard et ajouta pour finir : "Vous êtes content ?'

Aoko et son père étaient tous les deux immobiles et raides, figés par la déclaration et ils regardaient Shinichi comme s'il lui avait poussé une seconde tête. La tête d'Aoko était particulièrement amusante selon Kaito. Des rougeurs lui montaient au visage sûrement dues à son embarras, et peut-être aussi à sa colère contre Kid, tout cela teinté par sa compassion pour Shinichi, face à ce (soi-disant) traumatisme. Nakamori arborait une intéressante couleur violette et Shinichi avait lui-même rougi après avoir admis à haute voix ce qui s'était passé.

Kaito se demandait s'il pouvait faire rougir encore davantage Shinichi et décida de mentionner une de ses observations.

" Est-ce que quelqu'un d'autre que moi trouve que ce bâtiment est un peu trop calme ?' il commenta gaiement.

Shinichi se tourna vers Kaito, puis il afficha un air froissé avant de tourner la tête vers la porte en même temps que les autres occupants de la pièce. Figés par la surprise, la plupart des agents chargés de Kid avaient écouté la conversation. Les regards combinés de Nakamori, Aoko et Shinichi les envoyèrent se bousculer pour retourner à leur travail et le niveau sonore habituel revint dans le commissariat.

Devant la tournure fructueuse des événements, Kaito afficha un sourire rayonnant et bondit hors de son siège pour se tenir près de Shinichi.

" Nous n'avons qu'à convaincre Kid que tu es déjà pris si tu veux t'assurer qu'il ne refera plus quelque chose comme ça. J'ai une idée parfaite pour ça, justement.'

Faisant tournoyer sa main et apparaître une rose rouge entre ses doigts, Kaito la tendit à Shinichi qui la prit mécaniquement. Il avait l'air surpris et quelque peu incertain sur ce qu'il fallait qu'il en fasse. Kaito, qui rayonnait presque littéralement à ce point, claqua ses doigts, entraînant l'apparition d'une épaisse fumée. Lorsqu'elle se dissipa, Shinichi portait des vêtements de ville à la place de l'uniforme de son lycée.

" Tu n'as qu'à sortir avec moi.'

Rendu bredouillant par la proclamation, Shinichi était trop éberlué pour être capable de faire quoi que ce soit tandis que Kaito l'attrapait par le bras pour le traîner dehors.

" Kaito, qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?'

Les deux garçons s'arrêtèrent au niveau de la porte en entendant la question d'Aoko. Kaito se tourna vers son amie d'enfance et lui adressa un sourire digne du Chat du Cheshire.

" J'emmène le cadeau d'anniversaire que tu m'as fait pour un rendez-vous. Il y avait une autre raison pour laquelle tu m'as fait venir ici pour mon anniversaire ?'

Le père et la fille Nakamori se trouvèrent incapables de bouger pendant que Kaito leur adressait une dernier signe de la main et un au-revoir avant de traîner Shinichi, déconcerté et protestant légèrement, au-dehors du bureau avant qu'il ne puisse se mettre à se débattre davantage. Aoko et son père se regardèrent quand la porte fut fermée et que les échos des faibles protestations de Shinichi eurent disparu dans la distance. Ils haussèrent tous les deux les épaules. Si quelqu'un pouvait garder Kaitô Kid à distance de Shinichi Kudô, ça serait Kaito Kuroba.

~The End~

* * *

Motivez les auteurs : Reviewez !  
Fidélisez les lecteurs : Répondez !  
~ Ceci est un message du **F**ront d'**I**ncitation aux **C**ommentaires, rejoignez-nous sur le forum de l'APAGCPMDEO


End file.
